galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-2191
ARC-2191 or "Martt" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Senior Sergeant for the Grand Army of the Republic and for well known clone unit Butch Squad . Martt was a very skilled trooper who loved to use a rotary cannon, but he also loved using the DC-15 blaster carbine. Martt joined Butch Squad but later had to join Veteran Squad. Martt was later killed in 19,BBY after he made Butch mad. Then Butch shot Martt in the head, killing him instantly and leaving him to rot in his quarters. Kamino Like all clones, Martt was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Martt was trained by the ARC troopers and also by the bounty hunters. Martt in training used DC-15 rifle, carbine, grenades, rocket launcher and a rotary cannon. Martt was the best in his trianing course as he was the most calm who never started a fight with anyone. Martt later finished his training and joined clone group Butch Squad . Joining Veteran Squad (Helping in the Battle) "Butch Squad is to be disbanded. Destroyed, gotten rid of." said ARC-8448. "You will have to show the true meaning of pain when you go out to fight with Veteran Squad." Butch then said "No! YOU can not do that! I was the one who made this squad! I should have the choice to disband my own squad!" ARC-8448 turned around and said "I just did, now make your choice, join Veteran Squad or stay with a disbanded squad." ARC-8448 then walked away with Butch standing there in shock. Striker then walked up to Butch and said "What happened?" Butch still shocked then said "Butch Squad has been disbanded. I have to join Veteran Squad.." Striker also walked away, but then walked into his quarters and crashed and bashed against the walls. "NO!" yelled Striker who was mad as anything.Striker walked back onto the bridge and met up with Kevin another trooper of Butch Squad. "Kevin!" "Striker. You have no choice but to join Veteran Squad, it's the best idea for this time." Kevin gave a sad look and said "Never an easy choice." Striker still angry said "I don't like the look of this. I don't know why I hate this choice so much." ARC-8448 walked in and said "Front and centre!" ARC-8448 then turned to Striker "You seem stressed. Why?" "Because you disbanded the squad I fell in love with!" "Well, fall in love with Veteran Squad." Striker nodded in disbelief, "Prepare for battle. We are heading back to Umbara." "Umbara! Are you nuts! No way!" said Kevin. "This time we are clearing up left over resistance." said Butch.As they landed on Umbara, Striker could sense the fear of Veteran Squad and left over clones who didn't leave Butch Squad. Butch looked on and said "Cover fire! We are going in.." Striker put his helmet on and raised his DC-15 blaster and ran out into were the squad was. Striker saw a robotic worm and said "Take cover! Pass me a rocket launcher!" As Striker was passed a launcher and fired it, exploding the worm and shooting down the left over droids. Striker and the team shot down the last of the droids and met up in the city. "I know that was more harder then last time." "You fought here?" "Yes, as a rookie." said Striker and Kevin. "Lets go.." said ARC-8448.ARC-8448 welcomed the troopers back aboard the cruiser. "Striker, You should get that gash on your forehead checked." Striker touched his forehead but then put his attention back to ARC-8448. "You have shown me something today. I would love you to join Veteran Squad." Striker then nodded and said "Of course. I will." Striker's Death- (His death and Striker's) "Does anyone know where Striker is? I haven't seen him since the battle of Jyathat, and I am really worried." said Butch. "He's on the cruiser's pub deck. Drinking to a stoper I'd say.." said Martt. As Martt left the room Butch tried his best to point out which drinking spot Striker was in. "This is Butch, does anyone know which floor Striker is on?" ARC-8448 replied and said "Yeah. Deck 3. In the corner having a couple of drinks. I think he want's to be left alone.." "You don't know my former teammate.." Butch turned off his comlink and walked to an elevator. As Butch walked to an elevator he could smell the stench of alcohol from above, it made Butch feel sick, but he continued and went straight up to the Deck 3 bar. Striker was sitting slumped in the corner drinking a beer when he saw Butch "Hey Butch? How are things?" Butch looked at Striker and said "You're a mess." Striker put his arm out and said "Ha. Says the one who couldn't stop Butch Squad being disbanded.." Butch grabbed a chair and sat down. "You know I didn't have a choice. I couldn't stop it from happening.." Striker took another swig of beer and said "Yeah...About that. Did Jr, tell you I quit?" Butch shocked said "No he didn't.. He didn't tell me anything." "I'm technically on desk duty, but no chance at coming back for Veteran Squad." Butch then said "No. You cannot do this. You can't!" Striker then smashed a bottle against the table and stood up "Of course I can! Martt didn't know that me and Kevin were close. But of course he'd know what a true friend would do. I never told anyone this but.." "But what?" "It's a long story.." "Try me.. I've heard longer.." said Butch."Aright.. We were on Kamino, and it was during a training session, we were about to finish the session when the training droids turned back on and started firing on us. I shot as many as I could, but I ended up with shoulder damage and a dislocated finger from the training commando droid, and then the roof collapsed in front of me so I had no choice but to brave the pain and jumped to save Kevin. Kevin sustained no injuries but I had to bear the brunt of a damaged body. After that I was awarded a Bravery Medal, but I had to stay strong because Kevin made me stronger as a person and a clone. I'll never forget that." Striker dug into another beer and continued "I was hoping that me and Kevin ended up in the same squad. We didn't at first be then meh.." Striker then stood up and walked away.Striker was later found unconscious in his room with a bottle of alcohol by his side. "Is he still alive?" said Butch. Martt kneeled down and felt for a pulse, he looked up and mouthed "No.." Butch then pushed Martt aside and said "Striker! Wake up!" Butch held Striker's head so he could hear any breathing at all. "He's gone Butch, face it! He drunk so much he killed himself.." Butch then shot Martt in the head and walked out and left Martt on the floor, and he walked out with Striker's body and yelled "Striker's down!" A team of medics rushed to his side and announced him dead from drinking. Striker was lost from drinking because of the way he treated the loss of close friend and brother known as Kevin.